Always and Forever
by NightFall25
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles featured around the TVD couples/ ships, mostly Klaroline, but I'll probably do some Kalijah, Kennet, Stebekah, Koltherine. Feel free to send prompts!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, guys this just popped into my head as I was searching through Tumblr and I found a post. Takes place around, late 1800's early 1900's before Mystic Falls was a big town. I needed to get this out of my head so I can finish writing my other stories. Might start doing a bunch of one shots. I haven't decided yet, but I hope that you guys like this. Thanks for reading:)

Runaway:

Caroline wiped the sweat from her brow as she finished hanging up the rest of the clothes on the clothesline. She smiled as she saw her mother, Elizabeth, knitting on the porch watching her. "Just that last batch and that'll be all for today, sweetheart." She was happy to hear her mother would relieve her of her duties for the day.

They had a simple life. It was nice out here in the country, in a small town called Mystic Falls. It was all she's ever known, nothing else was familiar to her, though she longed to be somewhere else, to explore the world, especially in the city. Chicago, she heard was amazing as well as Europe. The sun was still beating down on her as she finished her work for the day.

She saw her father ride onto their property, another day done from work. "Hello, darling." He smiled as he hopped down from his horse and kissed her on the cheek before walking up to the porch where her mother stood, waiting for him.

She smiled as she saw her parents kiss. She longed to have a relationship like theirs. Someone who treated her as an equal, who would love her as much as she loved him. As her friend Bonnie had told her, it was all her dreaming going to her head, but that was easy for her to say. Kol Mikaelson was already enamored with the green-eyed beauty, yet she she didn't bother to acknowledge it. 'I'm just his latest obsession. He'll move on soon.' Her friend casually waved it off, but she knew better than that.

She laughed as she saw Kol following after her best friend now, like a lovesick puppy, but another sight made her heart stop. It was the dirty blond hair, and the deep blue eyes that made her smile wider than she ever did. The small grin made her hurry up into the house where her parents stood muttering to each other. "Mama, um, I'm done with my chores, can I walk around town? Just for a little while. I promise I'll be back in time for dinner." She silently pleaded with her.

Elizabeth gave her a knowing smile before nodding. The look in her eyes was full of love and hope and she couldn't stop her daughter when she was as happy as she was at the moment. "Just be sure not to take long, Caroline, understand?" She nodded and kissed her cheek, thankfully. She had an incline that her mother already knew good and well where she was going and it wasn't to walk around town. She hurried out of the house after grabbing a shawl to cover up as the sun was setting and it would get cold quickly.

Caroline ran out of the house as she walked down her path deep into the woods that she had walked so many times that she didn't even have to think where she was going. She whistled to herself as she hurried to the edge of the river where it lead to the waterfalls, there she found him. Niklaus Mikaelson smiled at the blue-eyed girl as she ran to him where he stood by their rock holding a flower for her. He chuckled as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around him. "I've missed you too, love."

She laughed and kissed him softly. He deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer to him. He frowned feeling her pull away making her smile as she took the flower from his hand. "It's beautiful, but what happened to your eye?" She asked just noticing bruise that formed on his left eye.

Her hand carefully brushed the mark. It wasn't that old but it couldn't have happened that very day. "Just that Lockwood boy running his mouth off again. I won't let anyone speak any word against you." He grit his teeth at the memory of Tyler Lockwood spewing words about her need for control and how she could be self-conscious. The rage inside him built until he couldn't contain it and he hit him. "Don't worry, sweetheart, he looks a lot worst." He chuckled as she looked at him concerned.

"You mustn't get into a fight because of me, Nik. I don't like seeing you hurt and I can fight my own battles, you know. I'm not girly little Caroline that can't take care of herself." She reminded him and he smiled, sweetly at the girl in his arms.

"I know."

She looked down smiling. For some reason, she could never be upset with him for long, especially when he smiled at her like that and made her heart race at an alarming pace. "I'm sorry I couldn't come yesterday. Father was getting suspicious and I didn't want to risk it." She explained as she stroked the back of his neck.

He brushed his lips against her head. "It's fine. I just don't like having to hide this. I want to show you off. I want everyone to know that you, Caroline Forbes, are mine."

She blushed. "I'm almost certain that my father would shoot you if he knew about us." She reminded him of her parents standing on the council and in the town. Her father, for some reason, did not like the Mikaelson's. It had something to do with the father, Mikael and some argument they had when the children were younger and they just moved from Europe. She hated that it was some old family feud that kept them for truly being together, but she would sneak around for as long as she had to just to see his ocean eyes.

It was hard enough that his own father didn't see him fit enough to be his son, he didn't like someone else telling him that as well. "So, I'm always reminded." He sighed as he leaned her head on his. She smiled weakly at him, knowing what he was thinking about. She kissed him quickly, hating to be the one who made him think of his broken relationship with his father.

She stroked his cheek. "But you're more than enough for me. I'm just lucky to have you."

He curled a piece of her bright, blonde hair around his finger and pressed his lips against hers to steal a kiss from her. "My beautiful light, I want to be together with you. I don't just want simple, stolen moments when no one is around. I want to be able to take you places, have you wear my gifts instead of hiding them." He pulled up her sleeve that showed the bracelet he gave to her.

She smiled at him. "I do as well, but I can't make my father angry and I'm sure your parents would not like this either. We just need to hold out a little longer before telling them. I'm sure that father will come around. I'm almost positive that mother knows anyways." She admitted. He snapped his head up worried at her remark. "But she lets me come anyways, she always says how you're polite and nice and that you're not as bad as your father is."

He chuckled as she continued to ramble on to ease his concern. "Relax, love. As long as she doesn't stop me from seeing you I have no problem with her knowing." She buried her face in his shoulder as he continued to hold her closely in his arms. His thoughts of them together, had him thinking, as he had for a while. "Caroline? I want you to run away with me."

She snapped her head up, shocked at his declaration. She searched his eyes to look for a sense of humor but there was no. He was completely serious. "R-run away with you? Away from Mystic Falls, but...but where would we go? What about our parents, your siblings?" She asked him as all the reasons why they could flooded her head, clouding her own wants.

He took her hands in each of his own. "I don't care. There's a whole world out there, Caroline that we could see together. My brother, Elijah, he's settled back home in England with his wife, Katherine. We could stay with them for a while, he wouldn't mind. And from there, we could go wherever we want. Caroline, we'll see the world. We will write to our parents before we go and send letters. You could tell your mother even, if you wanted, but I just want to be with you. I love you, Caroline. " He cupped her face with his hands, eagerly awaiting her response that would make or break their future together. The future that he wanted to have with her.

She looked at him still stunned but nodded, immediately. She loved him. That was a no brainer. She wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted her. "Yes. He looked surprised, happily, but surprised nonetheless. "Yes, yes. I will go anywhere with you. I love you too." He pulled her close into a deep kiss.

"Meet me here tomorrow, when everyone is sleep and we'll go. You won't regret his Caroline, I'll show you the world. Everything that you love, I swear it to you." He smiled at her she wrapped her arms around him. He finally let her go. "Tomorrow, my love."

"Tomorrow." She vowed as she left him with one more kiss, the last kiss until they began the rest of their lives together.


	2. A Missing Past

A/N: So an idea that popped into my head for Klaroline in the 1920's. Mostly AU. I'm going to make this a collection of one-shots and drabbles so feel free to send over some prompts through reviews! Thanks again, guys:)

A Missing Past:

Klaus grinned as he looked around his favorite club. He's, so far, had the best time he's had in years. The light, the music, the dancing, the girls, it was a very good year, especially in one of his favorite cities, Chicago. He glanced around looking for his little sister, before setting eyes on another beauty. He was entranced as he watched her dance to the swinging music that Gloria had her band playing. Her short black flapper dress perfectly fit her, cutting off just below her knees as she smile happily, laughing with her friends.

Even when her friends left the club, she continued to dance without a care in the world. He grinned as he finished his drink and walked over to her, "Hello, love. I couldn't help, but notice that you were dancing alone and thought you'd enjoy some company." He gave her his heart stopping smile.

"Thank you, but no thank you Mr..."

"Mikaelson." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her knuckles. She couldn't help but notice that he was handsome, even with his slicked back hair and nicely dressed. He did draw attention to himself in the club. "Niklaus Mikaelson, but you may call me Nik. What's your name, sweetheart?"

She glanced at him. "Caroline. Nik, it's nice to meet you but I'm afraid that I'm not interested." She told him bluntly. He blinked once watching her walk away, surprised. Caroline didn't take another look at him. No one...No one ever had rejected him like that, so bluntly and without hesitation. He grinned. This was going to be a fun challenge.

xxxxx

"That man is looking at you again, Caroline." Her friend, Sarah giggled in her ear. She turned and looked around. Sure enough, he was there staring at her again. He had come here nearly every night. He'd sit down at his booth and watch until he asked her. Every time she turned him down, but he was persistent. "Oh, give him a chance."

She scoffed. "Why? He could be a psychopath or murderer or something.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You're upset because of Matt. Not everyone is going to be like him, sweetie. He doesn't know what he's missing. Besides, wouldn't tall, blonde and british be a good distraction for one night?"

She considered the thought for a moment. "I guess. He probably would've moved on already, though. He's not even at his booth anymore." She pointed out. Katherine turned her around to make her see him coming towards them.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She grinned as she left her to her mysterious suitor.

He smiled as he came up to her. "Would you care for a dance, Caroline?" He asked.

One dance. One dance. How bad could one dance be? After that he would be satisfied and he would leave and that would be that. "Fine. One dance." She agreed with a sigh of reluctance. His grin widened as he pulled her to the dance floor. What would the harm in one dance be?

xxxxx

One dance turned into a hundred dances. From the first moment that she actually spoke with him, he only wanted to talk about her. Everything about her memories, hopes, dreams and everything that she would ever want. She was surprised. No one ever took that much interest in her. Their dances turned to nights spent together, and days spent together. Caroline hummed to herself, smiling wistfully as Klaus stroked her hair back. "Klaus?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why don't you ever talk about yourself?" He glanced at her. "I mean, you don't really talk about your family other than Rebekah and you don't like talk about your past.

He hesitated. "You've never asked."

She turned to face him with a roll of her eyes. "Well, I'm asking now. What is your family like? Why aren't you with them now?"

"Most of my family does not care for me. Rebekah was the only one who chose to stay with me. I don't like disloyalty." He told her honestly. "My parents….my mother is dead. My father would see me dead." She reached out and touched his cheek. He froze at the small, affectionate gesture, before pressing a kiss to the palm of her hand. "Let's talk of something other than my family, love."

She nodded. It was clear to her the pain in his voice and eyes as he spoke of his parents. "Tell me more about where you've been. I want to know about all the places that you've seen." Her eyes lit up with excitement as she looked at him.

He chuckled. "I think London would suit you. You like the lights and city here but it's nothing compared to London. It is truly one of a kind. It's not like any other place. It's gorgeous, love. Europe in general is nothing like America."

She traced his hand listening to him. "I would like to go there, one day. It sound beautiful and Chicago is truly amazing, but I want to see the world. Not just one small corner of it." She blushed as she caught him staring at her again. "I'm sorry, I must sound ridiculous to you."

"I'll take you." He said abruptly. She looked up at him, surprised. "Anywhere. You say the words and we'll go. I'll show you the world, Caroline. You deserve it."

She lit up kissing him deeply as a chuckle rumbled through his chest. "Had I known this would be your reaction than I would've offered a long time ago." He teased her before pressing his lips against hers again.

xxxxx

Caroline ran outside of Klaus' home. She ran as far as she could get before taking a deep breath against the side of a building. It was impossible. It had to be, but she saw it with her own eyes. Niklaus wasn't human. He was something different. She saw the other side of him as she went inside his home, eager to see him, only to witness him feeding.

Initially upset that he was necking another woman, she was furious to confront him, only to discover he was biting her. Blood ran down her neck as he drank, and pulled back to reveal his vampiric features. He saw her for a moment as she froze looking at him. He didn't even move due to shock by the time she was running down the street away from him.

The man she was falling in love with.

She ran a hand through her hair. This wasn't possible. She felt his presence before she saw him as she turned around. Neither of them spoke as they stared at each other. "Y-you're a v-vampire?" She asked shakily. His whole body was tense as he gave her a short nod.

"A-and you were drinking from her?" Another short nod. "W-were you planning on killing me?"

His expression softened slightly as he touched her cheek, hesitantly. "Never." In that moment any fear that she might've had or expressed had faded. He was Nik. Of course he wouldn't hurt her. He would never her. "If you come back to the house I will explain everything to you."

She nodded slowly as she stood to her feet. "No more secrets?" He shook his head, not letting himself speak. He didn't want to scare her off.

She sat on the sofa as she watched him lean next to the fireplace. It was taking a while to sink in everything that he had revealed about his nature, his family's nature. "Do you like it?" He turned to her. "Being a vampire, do you like it?"

He had a weak grin. "It has it's moments." He sat besides her. "Are you still afraid of me?"

She shook her head touching his face with her fingertips. "I….care about you, Nik." She admitted. He looked over her eyes taking in her words. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be. I'm not a good person, Caroline." He told her honestly.

She smiled weakly. "Not everyone is. I don't care. I know who you are and I want you. I want to be with you." She initiated the kiss, pulling him closer. He didn't have the heart to reject her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was his .

xxxxx

The night he nearly lost her, nearly destroyed him. Niklaus paced his bedroom as he watched Caroline. She still hadn't moved and it had been nearly an hour. He was a fool to let his guard down. He would never do that again, not while she was here. It wouldn't have been an issue After the fight they had, she left. Due to his pride, he didn't chase after her.

He should've gone after her, because of him she died. He ran as fast as he could as soon as he heard her screams, but he was too late. THe vampire had nearly drained her dried, by the time he had arrived. He should've made him suffer more, but his heart ripped out of his chest was all he could do before rushing her home.

If he had not made her drink blood to heal, she would be gone. He would've lost her. He slammed his glass against the wall. He was a failure, as Mikael had always said. He couldn't even protect her properly like he promised her.

She gasped taking in the first new breaths of her life. "N-Nik." He zipped over to her side with a glass of blood that he had taken from a man passing by. He didn't kill him, she never would drink if someone had to die for it. "Nik! What..w-what happened?" She looked around frantically.

"I'm right here, sweetheart. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He promised her as he pulled her into his arms. She hid her face in his chest

"D-did I? D-did he?"

He swallowed hard before nodding. "He's dead. No one will ever hurt you again." He vowed more to himself than her. She didn't say anything. He had explained this to her. She knew what her choices were.

"N-Nik,"

"You have to drink, love." He pressed the warm glass into her hands. She looked up at him, unsure. They never spoke of her turning, ever. She hadn't considered becoming a vampire. "Caroline, listen to me.." There was a certain desperation in his voice that made her look up. "I won't let you do this alone. I will be with you. I will teach you to become a vampire and hunt, I will do whatever you need, just drink for , drink." He asked her as he stroked her cheek, gently. She looked down at it, as he looked at her holding his breath as she finally drank it to the last drop.

He sighed in relief as he took it from her hands. "I trust you." She whispered " Nik?"

He looked down at her. "I still want more." She admitted with bloodlust in her eyes. He chuckled as he kissed her tasting the blood left on her lips.

xxxxx

He broke his promise to save her life. They were at Gloria's, dancing the night away as usual. Klaus possessively held her close to him as they danced. She always looked amazing, but since her transformation, men tended to stare even more often than before. She rolled her eyes. "You're being jealous."

He spun her around, quickly and dipped her making her laugh. He didn't need to be careful with her. Maybe I just like having you in my arms." He said as he rested his temple against hers. "It help them to remember that you're mine, though."

He had been attentive since she had turned. He barely left her side and taught her everything. Even though he liked drinking directly from the vein and offered to teach her not to lose control, she preferred going to hospitals to get blood bags. He didn't force her into his preferred feeding, as long as she was happy and safe, he didn't mind and she didn't try to change him.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not an object." She said simply but let it go. The feeling of being in his arms once more was enough to make an excuse for him this once. He had been a little distant lately and nervous but he had been making up for it tonight. "Talk to me, Nik. What's wrong?"

He smiled at her."Nothing." The smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but she didn't want to pry. "I'm leaving soon. This town has been extraordinary, as well as the company." He grinned at her making her blush. "But I'm afraid our time here has run out. I want you to come with me."

He had been thinking of this for a while. He knew that the longer he was in Chicago the most likely they were to be found by Mikael, but he couldn't tear himself away from the blonde beauty in front of him. For the first time in over 900 years he felt alive, more alive than ever. It frightened him but it excited him as well. He wanted her. For the first time in years, he felt the appeal of love.

She looked at him surprised. "Come with me, Caroline. I will show you the world, anything you could ever want in life. I will give it to you. All you have to do is say yes." With every word she was falling deeper into the fantasy that she wanted with him. He stroked her cheek.

"Nik," She began. He held his breath, waiting for the rejection that was sure to come, that always came. He wouldn't be enough to make her leave or she wouldn't want to be with him.

Shots rang out through the club. Klaus took her in his arms and zipped them to the wall of the club. Police started to charge inside of the building, shots still fired against the bar, as glass shattered. People panicked as they quickly fled the club, not wanting to be caught. He kept Caroline pressed against the wall, not wanting her to get hurt.

His eyes searched frantically for his sister who was dancing with the Ripper. He picked up the bullet that had fallen, it was wooden. He was here. Mikael had found them. "Nik. Nik, what is it?" Caroline saw a look of terror on his face, before he replaced it with a look of determination.

"Caroline, leave, do not go back to the house, whatever you do. Meet me at your place."

"B-But, Nik, they have wooden bullets, you could get hurt."

He cupped her face. "Go! I will be fine, leave, Caroline! Now!" He ordered her as she tried to argue with him. She hesitated for a moment before zipping out the back. He closed his eyes standing up to go find his sister.

Caroline stood pacing outside of her home. She couldn't stop moving. It was getting crazy thinking about what could happen to Nik. Her concern paired with her new found vampiric nature, she was getting thirsty. She closed her eyes trying to push it back.

Klaus zipped in front of her. "I'm here, I'm here." He cupped her face and she opened her eyes wrapping her arms around him. He held her close. "Are you hurt? Did anyone follow you?"

She shook her head. "No one. What happened back there? H-how come you were so worried? What's going on, Nik?"

He hesitated. "Caroline, my sister and I have been running for a man who would kill anyone who came near me or helped me, including you." He stroke her cheek. "I'm selfish, and I want you, but it won't keep you safe and I need you safe, love." She looked confused as he kissed her desperately, before pulling away. HIs eyes focused in on hers.

"No! No! Nik, p-please, don't do this!" She begged him as she realized what she was doing. He teared up as she started to cry hysterically. He cupped her face.

"You will not remember me. Any recollection you have of these past few months won't include me nor Rebekah. You are strong, beautiful, full of light. Never lost that. Keep yourself safe, Caroline. I forgotten how to love and you showed me how to again. Thank you." He expression went blank and by the time she had blinked, she was alone.

xxxxx

Mystic Falls - 2012

Caroline Forbes. Klaus smiled as he watched her walk to her friend, the doppelganger he had been searching for, for so many years. It had been nearly 90 since he had seen her beautiful face and now he was so close to having her back. Once he was a hybrid, once he could be strong enough to protect her, nothing would keep them apart again. He would wait an eternity for her, no matter what the cost.


End file.
